The One Never Caught
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Three months after the destruction of Venjix, Summer, Dillion, and Tenaya find a girl, a legend. A girl who, without Ranger powers, manged to fight everything Venjix threw at her, even one of his generals. Her name is Hanna. Now they join together to rebuild the wasteland. Power Rangers RPM/Hanna crossover. Summer/Dillon, Tenaya/Hanna. Post final.


Just because of how out there this combination is, I very much doubt i will be getting a lot of traffic on this story, so to the very few of you who have found this fic, Hello, welcome of my story, hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing.

* * *

For the last 3 months, Summer, Dillon and Tenaya had been traveling around the wasteland since they had finished the final battle with Venjix. It had been three months, and most of the time it was just the three of them together. In that time they had found many things, the start of new plant life, survivors, but also Grinders.

It seemed that the deletion of all the Grinders in the final attack only affected the ones inside, or nearby the city. Any Grinder that was either out in the wasteland or at one of the dozens of the unknown Venjix facilities was unaffected by the virus. Leaderless, the Grinders just wanted to cause havoc, though they stayed away from the city, which was a good thing.

Throughout the time, Summer and Dillon's relationship became closer, as did Tenaya's relationship with both of them. Thankfully, Tenaya's eyesight had also held out so far. Every month the pair did head back and talk to Dr. K and get Tenaya a checkup just to make sure they are going to keep working for the time being.

The school that Dr. K and Ziggy were putting together was going really well, as was their relationship. While the two of them hadn't admitted it to each other, they both had at least admitted to themselves what everyone else in the group had seen.

For the rest of the group, things were going well for them. Flynn had been working on the new computer network, and had gotten it up and running, which was very good for the city. The trio of roamers had run into their trio of friends that were now members of Eagle Squad a couple times when dealing with the remaining Venjix facilities, though there was a feeling that they had just scratched the surface of them, as they were only able to really look at their little section of the world, and there was a lot more space to cover.

Now the trio was going to cover even more of that ground. Dr. K had told them at the check up a couple days ago that she had made some upgrades that would make it so that Tenaya wouldn't need to be back for at least two months. With the information, the trio decided to head out farther into the wasteland, hoping that they could find more of the dormant facilities and take them out, maybe even saving any people who were still alive there.

"What do you think we'll find out there?" Summer asked Dillon as he drove the car.

"As I said last time you asked that question, I have no idea," Dillon responded with a warm smile.

"My guess, more Grinders we can beat up," Tenaya said, as she leaned forward between the two front seats.

Dillon and Summer laughed. Even with the returning issue of her vision, Tenaya had kept fighting alongside her brother and his obvious girlfriend. Even though they weren't Power Rangers any more, they still had the moves. They knew if they ever came upon a general that might have survived, it wouldn't be good, but anything else they could handle.

"I think you might be right," Dillon said, his face turning stern. Looking in the distance, the trio could see a group of Grinders on the top of one of the sand dunes. As the trio got closer, they saw that the group of Grinders was surrounding a girl who looked to be maybe 18 years of age. She was standing tall, no fear in her eyes as her long white hair flowed behind her.

"I don't think we need to worry about her," Tenaya said, a small smile on her face as she recognized the girl immediately.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"She's a legend. No matter who Venjix threw at her, she won, or at least got away. Rumor has it, even Kilobyte couldn't beat her," Tenaya said, leaning back.

Within seconds of finishing up her explanation, the Grinder right in front of the girl had its head separated from its body. The sun glinted off the dagger in her hand. The girl didn't stop there; she continued her motion, turning to the next Grinder.

Soon enough that Grinder was missing an arm, and soon enough it's head as well. The girl, whoever she was, was fast, brutal, and efficient. A group of 10 Grinders was decimated by the time that Dillon's car got up to her.

"I can see why she has survived all these years on her own. She kicks butt," Dillon says as he starts to slow his car down.

As the car pulls closer, the girl turns to face the trio. She visible relaxes as she notices that there aren't any of Venjix's creations inside. "Well, at least she isn't going to jump us," Tenaya said from the back seat. While she never actually met the girl in front of her, she had heard the horror stories of what had happened to some of the attack bots sent after her. Most of them mangled, some of them barely recognizable, and all of it was by hand. There was even one that she managed to mess up so much that it couldn't even grow.

There was a whole other set of stories about her. She had encountered some of the really large attack bots. She scaled them by hand and took them out. The bots aren't able to deal with someone human size when they are that size.

"Hello other humans, it's good to see someone else out here," The girls said, walking up to the car.

"Hello young lady. We saw the Grinders and thought we could help, but you seem to be able to handle yourself quiet well," Dillon said.

"Yes, I can, thank you very much," The girl said.

"Well then, I am Dillon, and the two girls in here with me are my sister Tenaya and the lovely Summer," Dillon introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hanna," The girl responded with.

* * *

There you go, chapter 1. Tell me what you think


End file.
